The cost of Revenge
by stary angel
Summary: her parents died wen she was really young, wat happens wen she finds out who killed them. revenage was the way sakura was going to do it wit the help of her gang. mite change rating more detailed summary inside
1. The Accident

A/N ---- hey I'm bak wit another story.. haha I'm sort of having a writer's block for cure life.. I don't know if I'm gonna continue for it. Mayb if I get more reviews. Well this new story is based on well some of it is dancing, other parts are fighting, etc. There's gangs, fighting, clubs... I might change the rating to this story if things change. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Sakura's parents were killed when she was 10 years old. Later she found out who did it and she was going to take revenge. She formed a gang called the Light SB. With the help of her friends, will she be able to take down her parent's killer? Will she need help? Who will come and help her?

Dance to Dream

Chapter 1 – The Accident

"One and a two and a three," A girl around 10 counted to herself.

She had dark auburn should-length hair. She had emerald eyes that were like real emeralds.

Her hair was now in a neat bun. She was jumping up and down which pointing her toes in the air with her hands on her waist. Then landing down on the floor gracefully. Then again she jumped up and down but this time she changed feet when landing. (**A/N if you guys r confused.. just forget about it. These are real ballet steps**)

"Ok, we'll finish her for today. Remember to practice your dance moves. Now curtsy." The teacher said taking a step to the side and bowing and then taking another step but to the other side and bowing again.

"Thank you Ms. Li." The whole class thanked.

"Have a good week." Ms. Li replied.

With that, all the 10 year olds ran out of the dance studio. They went to the change room and got changed. After they finished, they ran up to their parents and left saying their good-byes. One girl ran up to her mom and dad.

"How was ballet today, Sakura?" Her mother, Naideshiko (**A/N is that the spelling**) asked her.

"It was great. Ms. Li complimented me on how good I was. She says that I'm improving gradually." The little girl replied.

"That's great honey." Her dad said smiling at her.

They walked out to the car and drove off to their house. They drove off in the quiet town of Tomoeda (**A/N is that they spelling**) suddenly BAM! Everything went black.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly seeing the blinding lights. She couldn't completely open her eyes. She saw her surroundings were all white. She couldn't remember what happened before but just a really big sound like a crash. Her head hurts and so did everywhere else. She guessed she was probably in a hospital. She tired harder to look at if there was someone in the room with her. She finally saw a figure sitting on a couch.

"Touya?" She said softly not knowing if it was really her brother.

The figure got up and walked over to her. This made Sakura see the person very clearly. It wasn't her brother Touya. It was someone else. For a minute, she didn't remember who he was but then remember him.

"Yukito-san." Sakura called him.

"Hai. It's me. Are you alright? I'll call the doctor and them him that you're awake." Yukito replied.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Sakura said closing her eyes trying to remember what happened.

"Where are Touya, mom, and dad?" She asked too wanting to know what happened.

"You guys were in an accident. Well except Touya. Touya's just busy right now. He should be here later. And....your.........parents.......are......ummm..." Yukito found it hard to answer her.

Sakura opened her eyes wide open. She could guess what was happening. She closed her eyes again to see if this was a dream. She wished it was a dream so that she could wake up from this nightmare.

"Dead...." Yukito finished at last.

Sakura could feel tears falling from her eyes. she couldn't stop the tears that were falling out of her eyes.

"No. This isn't happening. It can't be true. I mean I was saved." Sakura said shaking her head from side to side.

"There's also something else." Yukito added.

Sakura opened her eyes. Suddenly she felt something different about herself. As is she lost something or gained something. It was scaring her.

"You..." Yukito started but was interrupted.

The door opened to appear the doctor and a nurse. The nurse was holding a tray with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine.

"Sorry but could you please step outside for a second? We have to make a check up for her." The nurse told Yukito.

Yukito walked outside and was thinking of a way to tell Sakura. He knew that she couldn't take in the news.

"So how are you feeling right now?" The doctor asked her while writing down note on the clipboard.

"I'm fine right now. But I feel somewhat different." Sakura replied looking at the doctor.

"Really? You shouldn't feel that way though. Well we have to do some tests to see if anything is wrong. Ok?" The doctor informed her politely.

"Ok. Thanks." Sakura said closing her eyes again. She felt very tired and let sleep take over her.

_Dream _

_Sakura was sitting in a car at the back. Then all the sudden she hear a gun shot. She looked outside of the windows but couldn't see anything happen. Then she heard a scream coming from the front of the car. She saw her mom with blood over her shirt. It was her mother who had been shot. _

_Her dad quickly stopped the car. Then after seeing that Naideshiko wasn't waking up, he drove quickly to the hospital. Then Sakura hear another gun shot. This time she saw a person in black shot from behind a bush. She followed the glare of the stranger and saw it led to her dad. _

"_Daddy!" Sakura yelled out._

_Luckily the bullet missed her dad and didn't shoot him. Then she saw the same guy but was shooting from another location. _

"_Daddy. There's someone that's shooting at us." Sakura said panicking._

_She was so scared and didn't know what to do. Then all the sudden she was getting dizzy and fainted onto the seat. _

_End Of Dream _

Sakura shot up from the bed. The last thing she heard from her dream was a crashing sound.

'What happened to me?'

She needed answers. But she didn't see Yukito in the room or Touya. So she decided to sleep until tomorrow and then go ask them what really happened. She had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. But before she could think of anything, she fell right asleep.

A/N--- so how do u like it?? I no it's pretty boring rite now but I promise u guys that it will get exciting really soon.. so wat do u think happened to Sakura??? Can u guess?? Well I need REVIEWS!! If I get at least 10 reviews, I mite update this story if not I'll just delete this story. Remember to REVIEW!! JA NE


	2. Flashes of the Past

A/N so.. I made a lot of changes to this story for chapter 1. this story mite b a bit confusing at first but later it won't b. read on and I'll inform everything that u need to no at the bottom.

Dance to Dream

Chapter 2 - Flashes of the Past

A sixteen-year-old girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair, with red and blonde highlights was driving in her silver CLK 55 AMG Cabriolet Mercedes Benz (A/N lmao.. I was looking through the internet just to find a car! Haha). The wind was blowing her shoulder length hair everywhere. She was speeding down the road and braked super fast in front of the mall.

"Yo! That was a close one!" She said to herself.

"You can say that again! Cherry, you should really think about the SPEED LIMIT. I mean like it's not like they have them for nothing." Her friend said, that was sitting beside her.

She had long black hair with brown to reddish highlights. Her eyes were a sort of violet colour.

"You got your license a month ago but you're driving like you got it for a year already!" she added to the girl called Cherry. "Also didn't you just get a ticket last week?"

"Yea." She replied laughing. "But there's no fun in driving if you stick to the speed limit."

Cherry was wearing tight gray jeans with a DKNY t-shirt. She has a heart shaped ring on. She never took this ring off because it meant a lot to her. She has on a bracelet that had an angel holding a crystal heart too. Her necklace was a diamond cross and so were her earrings but they were simpler.

The other girl, Tomoyo was wearing tight blue jeans with a white tank top on. She didn't have any jewelry on like Cherry except for a simple silver ring.

"Yo, Tomoyo. I've got to go do something. You go in first. I'll call you later." Cherry said.

"Ok!" Tomoyo replied and went into the mall.

The girl called Cherry then drove off really fast. She headed towards the cemetery. She parked in the parking lot, got flowers from the store, and headed towards the center of the cemetery. There were two crosses. On it, it said Fujitaka Kinomoto, Beloved father and husband. The other one said, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Beloved mother and wife. Cherry placed the flowers down and closed her eyes praying.

'Mom, Dad. I promised that I will avenge the both of you. I'm so close to it. I know who did it, but don't know why. I'm going to make her pay.' She thought in her head.

Flashback

A thirteen year old Sakura came rollerblading from school back home.

"Touya, I'm home." Sakura greeted.

"Welcome back, kaiju." Touya said.

"Welcome back, Sakura!" replied another voice.

"Oh, hey Yukito." She walked into the house stepping on Touya's foot.

"ITAI!" Touya yelled loudly.

"So, Yukito. Why are you over today? Don't you have to be home on Wednesday?"

"Yea. But today we have something important to talk about." Yukito replied seriously.

Sakura could see the changes on Yukito's and Touya's face. They both turned really serious. Sakura sat down and asked what it was.

"It's about mom and dad's death." Touya said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? There's nothing big about mom and dad's death."

"We know who killed them but don't know why." Yukito said.

"What!?! You told me that it was just an accident." Sakura said remember the day after she was in the hospital. She thought that something was wrong with her that day.

"No! A girl called Ivy killed them. A girl your age, from a gang called (A/N don't know a name yet.)"

"What? You're crazy. A girl **my **age! That's just crazy. Also why didn't you tell me before but now?!"

"Because today is the day you get your special powers." Touya said quietly.

"What.... are....... you.... talk.. ing... about?" Sakura asked.

She couldn't say the whole sentence properly because she felt herself getting weaker. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

After an hour, Sakura woke up.

"What happened?" Sakura said quietly and weakly.

She was still weak but as she was more awake, she was feeling more strength.

"Why do I feel so different right now?" She could feel herself with amazing power inside her.

"You got your powers. You should be able to heal people, create things, and become invisible."

"You're crazy Touya. I can't do that!"

"You should be able to do all three things by the age of 16 and you'll get a new power on your seventeenth birthday."

"What? Like what?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you yet."

"Why? Why do I have these powers? I'm so confused."

"There's another thing you should know, Sakura." Touya whispered. "Ivy is after you."

"WHAT!"

"You should also stop dancing ballet too." Touya said sadly knowing that Sakura would flip hearing this.

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY?" Sakura yelled throughout the whole house.

"She's after all the ballet schools. She knows you love ballet." Touya said looking at Sakura.

"How would you know?"

"I got my sources."

"No! I can't stop ballet. I'm about to get into RBA's classes. If I stop dancing now, I won't be able to start again."

"You have no choice!"

Sakura ran up to her room crying in tears. She couldn't take anymore of this. The thing she loved was being taken away from her. She cried herself to sleep thinking everything over.

The next morning, Sakura woke up extra early. She had a headache. So, she took a nice warm shower and got dressed. She went downstairs looking for something to eat. She didn't eat dinner yesterday. She got out the pancake mixture and started mixing. When she was making the pancakes, she also thought over what had happened yesterday. She came up with a plan. Touya had came downstairs, smelling the pancakes.

"Ohayo, Touya." Sakura said without knowing he had came down.

"Whoo! How did you know I was here?"

"I don't know. I somehow felt you were there."

"Your powers are strong in less than a day."

"I thought of something, Touya."

"What's that?" Touya asked eating the pancakes Sakura had brought to the table.

"I'm going to track Ivy down and kill her."

Touya was choking on his pancakes when he heard what Sakura just said. He quickly grabbed the closest glass of water and started gulping it down.

"WHAT!? You're crazy now!"

"No. I'm not. I'm going to stop her no matter what."

"Fine then"

With that Touya left to go upstairs. That day she went to drop her ballet classes. Everyone was worried about her. But she said that she would come back and visit them. She had to stop Ivy no matter what.

End of Flashback

"Hey kaiju!" Touya said from behind.

"Hey Touya!" Sakura turned around and ran up to hug her big brother.

They haven't send each other since 2 years. Touya had move out to go to his university and Sakura had moved in with Tomoyo. Both were always busy so they didn't have time to visit each other.

"How's it going?" Touya asked.

"I'm close. I found out that she doesn't know how I look like."

"How?"

"I have my sources."

Touya thought of what she just said and thought it sounded a bit to familiar.

"Hey!" Touya replied back.

With that they bowed once more and left the cemetery. Sakura told Touya all about Tomoyo and her other friends.

A/N END of chapter 2....... Haha.. ok is it confusing cuz I dunno wat u guys think.. but yea w/e well here are the major points of this chapter

Sakura has 3 special powers. (healing, creating things, and invisibility.)

She'll get a new power when she's 17

Sakura has 2 names, Cherry and Sakura.

Her enemy is Ivy

And I think that's it. Well if u guys have any question just review me and ask.. I already have chapter 3 ready.. all I need is for u guys to rr for me.. and if all goes well I'll update chapter 3 really fast. Well JA NE!


End file.
